Gaining Experience
by ohouse
Summary: Victor and Yuuri practice skating when they realize they need more one on one practice. My first story, be gentle senpai


As the music ended Victor and Yuuri slid into a hug and gently embraced each other. They had just finished their first practice session for their pair routine at Russian Nationals, coming up in just a few weeks. Once the song ended Yuuri broke free of the hug and started panting.

"Out of breath already?" Victor joked.

Yuuri grinned as he looked up at Victor. He could tell Victor was trying to hide how tired he was but there was no mistaking it. The theme for their routine was sex so, naturally, the routine was long and required a lot of stamina. Since they had practiced it a couple of times already that day he knew Victor had to be tired.

"That's fine, let's end practice here. I want to talk to you about something," Victor said, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. "You skated perfectly but there wasn't any emotion coming across. We need to make sure the audience feels the raw sensual emotions that capture the theme of sex. You've had hot sex before, right?"

Yuuri's face immediately turned red. He tried to look away to hide the blush but Victor instantly caught on.

"You've never had hot sex before?" Victor asked. His mind was now racing at all the dirty things he wanted to do to Yuuri. "Well," Victor leaned in, "We'll just have to change that now wont we?" Victor whispered seductively in Yuuri's ear.

"W-What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, his face now completely red. "I've had sex before." The shakiness in his voice, however, said otherwise.

"Are you sure about that, my delicious pork cutlet bowl?" Victor said, continuing to whisper in Yuuri's ears. He lightly nibbled on Yuuri's ear while feeling around his stomach, slowly making his way down. Becoming increasingly lost in the pleasure, Yuuri let out what sounded like a cross between a soft moan and a squeal.

"Don't worry baby, we'll fix that tonight. Go shower and get ready, I'll show you a good time," Victor said. He suddenly pulled away from Yuuri and started skating off the rink.

Later that evening, Victor took Yuuri out as a start to the good night they were going to have. He brought him to the fanciest restaurant in the city. The dim lighting and soothing music set the perfect mood for the romantic night the couple was going to have. Yuuri looked around with awe as they were being seated since he had never been to a restaurant so fancy before.

"Why'd you take me here? This seems a bit fancy, even for you," Yuuri asked.

"Mmm, think of this as foreplay. I'm just getting you ready for later," Victor said smiling. Yuuri tried to piece together what that meant when a waiter suddenly appeared. "Can I start you out with anything?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take," Yuuri started. His face lit up with blush as he suddenly felt something rubbing against his dick. He glanced down to see Victor's foot rubbing against him.

"You'll take what?" Victor said. He grinned as he rested his head on his hand. Yuuri was too flustered to say anything intelligible and started tripping over his words. "I think we'll both take water," Victor finally answered. As the waiter walked away, Yuuri started to regain his senses.

"W-What was that for?" he questioned.

Victor pressed his foot harder on Yuuri's dick and continued rubbing it. "I told you I'm getting you in the mood, didn't I?" Yuuri tried his best but couldn't help squirming a little bit. Luckily, the lighting was dim enough that no one noticed.

"Victorrrrrrr," Yuuri softly moaned. His breath was hot and heavy as he tried to deal with all the pleasure he was receiving. Before he knew it, he was leaning into Victor's foot, moving back and forth in his seat trying to match its pace.

Victor slowly pulled away as he felt Yuuri start to tense up. "Not yet," he whispered. "The real fun doesn't start 'til later."

"So, have you guys decided on anything?" the waiter asked. He seemed to have snuck up on the couple as they were readjusting themselves in their seats.

"I'll take a pork cutlet bowl," Victor said.

"Sir, we don't sell that here."

Victor smiled at the waiter and said, "I know."

"So, you just came into a high-class restaurant and ordered wa-,"

"HE'S ON TO US YUURI, C'MON," Victor screamed. He jumped up, grabbed Yuuri by the hand, and started sprinting out of the restaurant. The initial blush of embarrassment that crept up on their faces quickly faded as the adrenaline and excitement kicked in. They kept sprinting for a couple of blocks, until they were out of breath, then took a taxi home. Once at home, the couple threw themselves on the couch. After a momentary pause, they busted out in laughter.

As the laughter died down they turned and stared at each other. Victor reached out and gently placed his hand on Yuuri's cheek. He smiled and pulled him close enough for their lips to press together.

"It's time for the real fun," Victor whispered as he slowly pulled away from Yuuri's mouth. He stood up and grabbed Yuuri's hand. He started to pull Yuuri in the direction of their bedroom when he suddenly got behind him and picked him up. When they reached their bedroom, Victor threw Yuuri on the bed and sat him up.

Victor leaned in for a kiss, making sure to keep Yuuri's head tilted up at him. He pulled back to where their lips still touched then pushed Yuuri down on the bed. Like a hungry animal, Victor ripped Yuuri's clothes off and got on top of him. He gave into his more primal instincts and decided that he would devour the delicious pork cutlet bowl in front of him.

"Victor, slow do-," Yuuri started. This, however, didn't faze Victor at all as he continued to dominate his partner.

"Hush baby. You're mine tonight, don't forget that." Victor said.

"Bu-," Yuuri tried to say.

"I didn't tell you to speak," Victor commanded, pressing Yuuri's lips together, "Understand?"

Yuuri nodded his head and managed to get a weak mhm off. His response ended in a squeal as he felt Victor's big hand fully wrap around his cock. This made Yuuri blush as he tried to figure out if he had a small dick or if Victor just had big hands. His thoughts would be in vain, however, as his mind was too overcome with pleasure to think clearly. Another rush of pleasure soon filled Yuuri's mind as Victor started to rub his cock. It didn't take long for the pleasure to build up inside Yuuri and he began to squirm, trying to free himself of Victor's dominant touch. Victor could also tell he was close so he continued rubbing Yuuri's cock, getting him dangerously close to cumming, then stopped.

"You had better not cum until I tell you," Victor demanded, now squeezing Yuuri's balls in his hand. He climbed off the bed and began to strip. Once he was completely naked he stood there and giggled. Yuuri was laying there exposed, on his back and Victor found it cute how his dick bounced up and down in expectation of the pleasure to come. Victor leaned down over the bed and kissed the tip of Yuuri's cock, then kissed his way down its length and up Yuuri's body, ending with a passionate kiss on his lips.

Victor suddenly pulled out of the kiss and pulled Yuuri by his thighs to the end of the bed. Yuuri's breathing became audible as the lube Victor poured down his cock reached his hole. During the next hour, the room was filled with heavy panting and loud moans of pleasure until finally, like an ocean during a typhoon, Victor climaxed. Once he finished he got on his knees and started ferociously licking Yuuri's cock.

"Cum," Victor commanded. Yuuri was so lost in the pleasure that he came instantly on command. Out of breath and tired, he laid there for a moment to catch his breath.

Victor grinned. "Out of breath already?"


End file.
